


Surprise Sherlock!

by Punk_n_Sass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock-centric, Supportive Mycroft, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Just a little something to celebrate everyone's favorite Consulting Detective's birthday.





	Surprise Sherlock!

Sherlock and John were relaxing one snowy morning in January, both reading their book and newspaper respectivly, when Sherlock’s phone starting ringing.

Sherlock took one look at the caller ID and paled.

“John, what day is it?” Sherlock asked in a voice that could only be described as pure fear.

John looked up from his newspaper. “January sixth. Why?” 

“Shit.” Sherlock picked up the phone. “Hello Mummy,” he answered in a completely fake pleasant tone.

John put down the newspaper, interest piqued.

“Yes, thank you Mummy… No, I didn’t have plans. Why? Well, I-- Yes… yes, alright Mummy. Love you too… Bye.”

“What was that about?” John asked.

Sherlock stared blankly at his phone. “I have been informed that today is my birthday.” 

“What?! Today is your birthday?” John sputtered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Honestly, I just forgot.”

“Well then, we should celebrate,” John declared. “It’s not every day that you turn forty.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Sherlock groaned. “No celebration needed. Mummy has already called Mycroft and he probably had something prepared ages ago.”

Right on cue, the doorbell buzzed.

“And that’s probably him?” John asked.

“Or someone he sent. Would you mind getting it?”

“Oh, no,” John refused. “I don’t feel like possibly getting kidnapped again. You’re getting it.” 

Grumbling, Sherlock got up to check the door. To his surprise, Mycroft himself had come, along with Molly and Lestrade in tow, each holding a meticulously wrapped gift and a couple of shopping bags.

The elder brother held up a couple recipe cards. “Mummy sent these. She requested that we make them for you.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Are her shepherd’s pie and pudding recipes in there?”

“Of course.”

“Then you may proceed.” Sherlock gestured for them to enter

“Happy birthday, Sherlock!” Molly and Greg said as they entered.

Sherlock followed everyone up the stairs to the flat. He was just about to explain to John what was going on when he saw that John and Mrs. Hudson, who had somehow gotten into their flat without him noticing, had gone and put up streamers and balloons everywhere. How they had managed to do it all in less than ten minutes, Sherlock would never know.

“How?” Was the only word Sherlock could manage to say.

John smiled. “I was told a while ago that your birthday was coming up. We all were, so we took the week to distract you and prepare for a surprise party.”

“How did I not deduce that?”

“You were a bit preoccupied with those ages-old cases that just happened to reemerge last week,” Greg explained, a mischievous grin on his face.

“And how did I not notice John bringing in massive amounts of balloons?”

Molly smirked. “I might have kept you at the morgue on purpose last night.”

“So you really didn’t need me to run those tests on those bacteria cultures?”

“Oh no, I did. It just wasn’t exactly as urgent as I had led you to believe,” Molly assured him.

“You’ve all gotten disturbingly good at lying to me.” Sherlock looked at Mycroft. “And you? I presume you were the one who organized all of this.”

“But of course. Every operation needs a leader,” his brother replied.

Sherlock looked around his flat. It was decorated nicely and all his friends were here, just for him. He’d grown up always despising his birthday and all the unwanted attention that it brought by people who really didn’t care about him. But now, he was surrounded by people who loved him, people who wanted him to be happy, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry about any of it.

Suddenly, Sherlock broke out in laughter, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Thank you. All of you.”

“You’re welcome, Sherlock. Happy birthday,” John said as he pulled the consulting detective in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TBH I have no idea how old Sherlock (from the BBC TV) series actually is. I'd read several other birthday facfics that said he was turning 40 and just went with that.
> 
> Find this story on:  
> Tumblr: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/181797229002/surprise-sherlock  
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/408944  
> Dreamwidth:
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I love you all!
> 
> ~XOXO~Punk_n_Sass~OXOX~


End file.
